


The First Annual Snart-Rory Hanukkah Celebration with Special Guests from Earth Two

by ShepherdsCalamity



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Hanukkah fluff. Very sweet on the verge of tooth rotting. Please forgive me but I love these guys, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-12-16
Updated: 2017-12-16
Packaged: 2019-02-15 17:19:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13035825
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShepherdsCalamity/pseuds/ShepherdsCalamity
Summary: Both Snart-Rory Families get together for a wonderful celebration and nothing bad happens.





	The First Annual Snart-Rory Hanukkah Celebration with Special Guests from Earth Two

**Author's Note:**

  * For [tenaya](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tenaya/gifts).



> Since I did a Christmas story last year I thought I do a Hanukkah one this year. This is a sequel to The Living Gift of Life, the story will make much more sense if you have read that one and it will make me happy, too. This is for Tenaya, you are my Len/Mick muse, if you didn't know it before you do now.

EARTH ONE STAR LAB:

Cisco was alone At Star Lab that morning. He was using the time to watch some sketchier bootleg Amine that Caitlin and Barry would not approve of.

“Don’t try that at home, Cisco” a voice drawled, “real human bodies just don’t do things like that.”

Cisco minimized the screen and whipped around in his chair, “Snart, what are you doing here and how did you get in?”

“I need you to do me a favor, and your security continues to be laughable.” Len Snart leaned against a wall, he was dressed in a simple leather jacket, blue turtleneck and skinny black jeans. He was holding a toy robot in his hands and the robot was holding some envelopes and a note in its hands.

“And why should I do you a favor” asked Cisco.

“Because my sister would not like it if you ruined the celebration that she has been looking forward to” replied Len with his trademark smirk.

Cisco sighed and wondered for the thousandth time how he could be so attracted to and terrified of one non Meta woman, “What do you want me to do?”

“Send this little fellow over to Star Lab on Earth Two, Harry can take it from there. Here’s my sister’s cell phone number, you can let her know when he comes back.”

Cisco Stared at the number, “this is legit?”

“Would I lie to you, well lately” said Len.

Cisco took the robot and hurried down to the portal room before Len changed his mind. He sent the little messenger through and added Lisa to his phone’s contact list and made her lucky number seven on his speed dial.

….

EARTH TWO MAYOR SNART’S OFFICE: 

Leo Snart was taking a short break from his morning’s duties. He leaned back in his chair sipping a chocolate-peppermint cappuccino with a healthy dose of whipped cream. He loved the holidays. His city was decorated almost to the point of excess, he had his Christmas shopping done, and there had been just the right amount of snow.

Leo got up and looked out his office window. He was able to see the municipal skating rink where his sister and son were skating. Lisa was a wonderful skater and patient instructor, his son and daughter were so lucky to have her. He imagined they would soon be coming up for some warm up snacks. He called the cafeteria and asked them to send up some hot chocolate and cookies.

As the Mayor turned back to his desk, his eyes caught the trio of pictures on a shelf by his desk. The first was a picture of his husband Mike and their two children, Harlan and Morgan. The second was his sister and her other earth twin, Leo hated the word doppelgänger. The third picture was Len Snart and Mick Rory dressed in their supervillain costumes just for fun. 

Leo wondered how the pair was doing. He had recently hosted them in the fall. He smiled at the memories of apple picking, marathon apple baking and preserving and other good times. He thought how nice it would be to surprise them with a visit to their earth; he would talk to Mike about it when he got home.

His thoughts were interrupted by a sharp rap on his door. It must be Lisa and Harlan or the treats from the cafeteria. He opened the door to reveal a very annoyed looking Harry Wells carrying a toy robot.

“Your brother seems to think I am his personal delivery boy” Harry groused. “I’ve been instructed to give you these envelopes and wait for a reply then send the reply back with this stupid robot.”

Leo took the two envelopes one addressed to Lisa and the other to Mike and himself. He open his envelope, it was an invitation to a Hanukkah celebration with Len, Mick, and Lisa. The date was seven days from now, plenty of time to get Mark to take over the Mayor duties for a few days. 

“I guess it’s my turn to visit the other earth” said Leo. “Thank you for delivering these, Harry.”

“Delivered what” Lisa and Harlan enter the office followed by a cafeteria worker with their snacks.

“Sit down, Harry” said Leo. “Have something to eat.” He handed his sister her invitation.”

“Ooh” Lisa exclaimed. “Can we go?”

“Yes, Daddy, please” added Harlan.

“Of course” Leo answered, “I’m sure your Papa would love to go. So Harry how do we RSVP?”

“I send this stupid robot back through the portal with your reply. Then all of you will come to the portal on that date and I send you to the other Star Lab where one member of your very odd family will be waiting.”

Harry grabbed some more cookies and another cup of hot chocolate, “I’ve earned these” he said as he left to complete his task.

“We need to get presents” said Lisa, “I’ll take care of that, and some new clothes for me and the kids. Finish your snack, Harlan; it’s time to go shopping.”

Leo gave Lisa his credit card. “I get final approval on all gifts.” 

…

EARTH ONE CENTRAL CITY SNART-RORY SAFE HOUSE NUMBER ONE:

Len was going over some blueprints when his phone rang; it was Lisa telling him that their Earth Two family would be coming to celebrate the first night of Hanukkah and to chide him for giving Cisco her number.

“Thanks to you, big brother, I got talked into going to out with him.”

“Where to” Len asked.

“The Jabberwocky” Lisa answered.

“So he talked you into letting him take you to the hottest club in tri-city area, the one you have been dying to go to, but even you think it’s too expensive? You make me so proud.”

Lisa giggled and hung up. Len started preparing his list for the celebration.

Len Snart was not an extremely religious man, but he followed, in his own way, the religion of his mother. She was an Ethiopian Jew and sought comfort in her religion during her abusive marriage with Lewis Snart. His mother disappeared when Len was five but he still remembered the bible stories she would tell him and the simple ceremonies they performed when Lewis was not around.

Len didn’t belong to a synagogue; probably none would have him. But he had a menorah, he avoided pork, celebrated the holy and holidays and would try to keep the Sabbath. He taught himself Hebrew and a handful of times he really, really prayed for God’s help. The last time was when he was in Harry Wells’ clutches and not only was he saved but he gained a new family that would be celebrating with Mick, Lisa and himself this year.

Len was so intent on his list that he did not hear his husband arrive. He smiled when he felt Mick’s soft lips on the back of his neck and his arms around his chest.

“Whatcha doing Snarty-pants” he asked.

Len turned his chair around and pulled Mick into a hug, “I don’t know if I like that nickname.”

“Too bad, I do, so whatcha doing?”

“Making a menu for Hanukkah dinner, our other world family will be attending” he handed Mick a paper, “this is what you’ll be baking.”

Mick looked over the list, “easily doable, what else are we having?”

Len showed him the other list, “You’re going all out this year” Mick said.

“Yep, this will be a historic celebration, we will be having it here, so we will need to clean this place up, maybe get some of the crew from Saints and Sinners to help. I also want to turn the big back room into a guest room in case they would like to spend the night.”

“Okay Snarty-pants” laughed Mick, “it’s T-minus seven days and counting.” 

….

Lisa waited with Cisco at the Star Lab portal for her guests to arrive. Cisco was still in a euphoric state from taking Lisa to The Jabberwocky and having Lisa spend the night. Maybe next time they will do something besides make out then hold each other all night. It was defiantly worth the two hundred dollars he spent. Lisa had plans for later tonight, maybe he would get luckier.

The portal powered up and the five guests arrived with bags of presents in tow. Lisa One hugged all her guests and reintroduced them to Cisco. “I’m thinking that after dinner we two girls could go out with Cisco and his brother to a little place we know.”

“Sounds good” said Lisa Two, “but let’s get to dinner, I’ve haven’t eaten all day and I’m starving.”

The family piled into Len’s black SUV, drove to the warehouse district and pulled up in front of a medium size three story warehouse.

“This is where Len and Mick live” questioned Mike.

“Their real home is a cabin just outside of Central City, but this their favorite safe house. We keep all our equipment and extra vehicles here and it’s big enough for entertaining.”

“Are the other Rogues going to be here” Leo asked.

“No, they will be coming over later this week, Len feels that the first night of Hanukkah is just for family.”

“Then we are honored that you included us” said Leo.

Lisa punched a code on her phone and garage door opened up, she drove the SUV in and parked it by a gold Mustang, “that’s my car” she said. 

Mike whistled as he surveyed the collection. There were six motorcycles, a large paneled van, a jeep, a pickup truck, a tow truck, a vintage yellow Lincoln Towncar, a motor boat, and a small mobile home. “Those two are quite the collectors” he said.

“Some are for work and some are for play” said Lisa One, “the second floor is for storage and the workshop. The living quarters are on the third, shall we go up?”

She led them to a freight elevator and they went to the third floor. There was a wall with a single door Lisa opened it up and called “we’re here.”

The living quarters of the warehouse consisted of a large open area which served as the living room, it contained a conversation pit, loveseat and several overstuffed chairs. There was an extensive entertainment center on one wall and on the opposite wall was a business center with two computers, two printers, a fax machine, and what looked to be a police radio.

In back of the living room was a dining area with a heavy oak table, chairs and a bench. The table was set for dinner and in the center was a silver nine candle Menorah decorated with a blue enameled Star of David. A half wall separated the dining area from a professional looking kitchen in which Len and Mick were busy putting the finishing touches on their dinner. The pair took off their aprons and joined their guest in the living room.

“Welcome, dear family” said Len as hugs and kisses were exchanged, “to the first annual Snart-Rory Hanukkah celebration.”

Len took the Menorah off the dining room table and placed it on a small table in the living room. “Now that you are here I need to bless and light the Menorah.”

Len stood in front of the menorah with his hands outstretched he closed eyes and intoned, “Blessed are You, Lord our God, King of the universe, who has sanctified us with His commandments, and commanded us to kindle the Hanukkah light.”

Len opened his eyes and lit the middle candle and then used that candle to light the one other candle. Lisa passed out glasses of wine for the adults and a glass of juice for Harlan. 

Len raised his glass, “Le’Chaim”

“The group sat down and Mick brought in some appetizers, “I hope you’re hungry” he said.

The family ate the appetizers and Mick poured everyone a little more wine. Harlan came over to Len at sat next to him.

“Uncle Len, could you tell me the story about Hanukkah? I asked Daddy and Papa but they said you could tell it the best.”

Len pulled the little boy up on his lap, “I was just a little younger than you when my Mama first told me the story, but I never forgotten it. I am so glad you asked me, I haven’t told anyone this story since my Lisa was a little girl.”

Everyone gathered closer to Len as he began.

“A long, long time ago in the land of Israel, the most special place for the Jewish people was the Temple in Jerusalem. The Temple contained many beautiful objects, including a tall, golden menorah. Instead of being lit by candles, this menorah burned oil. Every evening, oil would be poured into the cups that sat on top of the menorah. The Temple would be filled with shimmering light. 

At the time of the Hanukkah story, a mean king named Antiochus ruled over the land of Israel. “I don’t like these Jewish people,” declared Antiochus. “They are so different from me. I don’t celebrate Shabbat or read from the Torah, so why should they?” Antiochus made many new, cruel rules. “No more celebrating Shabbat! No more going to the Temple, and no more Torah!” shouted Antiochus. He told his guards to go into the Temple and make a mess. They brought mud, stones, and garbage into the Temple. They broke furniture and knocked things down; they smashed the jars of oil that were used to light the menorah.

Antiochus and his soldiers made the Jews feel sad and angry. A Jewish man named Judah Maccabee said, “We must stop Antiochus! We must think of ways to make him leave the land of Israel.” At first, Judah’s followers, called the Maccabees, were afraid. “Judah,” they said, “Antiochus has so many soldiers. His soldiers carry such big weapons and he uses huge elephants to fight his battles! How can we Jews, who don’t have weapons, fight against him?” Judah said, “If we think very hard and plan very carefully, we will be able to defeat him.” It took a long time, but at last the Maccabees chased Antiochus and his men out of Israel.

As soon as Antiochus and his soldiers were gone, the Jewish people ran to Jerusalem to clean their Temple. What a mess! The beautiful menorah was gone, and the floor was covered with trash, broken furniture, and pieces from the shattered jars of oil. The Maccabees built a new menorah. At first they worried that they would not be able to light their new menorah, but they searched and searched, until at last they found one tiny jar of oil – enough to light the menorah for just one evening. The Maccabees knew that it would be at least eight days before they could get more oil, but they lit the menorah anyway. To their surprise, this little jar of oil burned for eight days. The Jewish people could not believe their good fortune. First, their small army had chased away Antiochus’ large army, and now the tiny jar of oil had lasted for eight whole days! 

The Jewish people prayed and thanked God for these miracles. Every year during Hanukkah, Jews light menorahs for eight days to remember the miracles that happened long ago.”

Harlan hugged Len, “That was a good story Uncle Len, is it real or like a fairy tale?”

Len ruffled the little boy’s hair, “Your friend, Reverend Clyde, can show you a version of this story in his bible, the part he calls the Old Testament.”

“That was beautiful, Len” said Lisa Two.

“Lenny I love you so much” said Lisa One as she pulled her brother into a hug.

Len wiped a something from his eye, “Mick isn’t it time to eat?”

Mick kissed his husband on the top of his head, “Yeah Boss, everyone to the table.”

The guests dug into one of the best meals they ever had. The table covered with traditional Hanukkah dishes and a few not so traditional. On the traditional side there was a beef brisket, noodle kugel that was brimming with dried fruit and fresh apples, challah bread, potato latkes, apple sauce, and roasted Brussel sprouts. On the nontraditional side there was fried fish, burgers topped with soy cheese, collard greens with smoked turkey, and huge bowl of coleslaw.

After eating all they could the family staggered back into the living room to relax and make room for dessert. Little Morgan was put down for a nap on the loveseat and the two sisters brought out presents for the group to open. Lisa Two proudly told Len, Mick and Lisa One they she picked out all the presents.

“Lisa might have picked them out” said Mike, “but we had final approval.

Len and Mick opened their gifts and held up matching flannel robes and slippers.

“There are days when Len and I never even get out of our pajamas” said Mick, “these will be great for sitting in front of the fireplace back at our cabin.”

Lisa One’s present was a collection of soft colorful sweaters and designer jeans. “I wanted to get you out of black and into some colors” said Lisa Two.

Lisa One laughed as Lisa Two open her present which was a black leather jacket, “and I figured every girl needs a black leather jacket.”

The children’s presents from Mick, Len and Lisa came next. They both got little Captain Cold Jackets and books on fairy tales and Jewish folk tales. Len gave Mike fourteen other presents.

“The kids are to open one every day for the next seven days” said Len, “that’s the tradition.”

Len and Mick brought out the final two presents; they were for Mike and Leo. The first was a painting depicting a strange and beautiful fantasy city.

“Who is the artist” asked Leo, “the style looks familiar but I can’t place it.”

“At the time I commissioned it, the artist was a not quite famous Leonardo da Vinci. I knew of his sketches of futuristic machines and structures so I asked him to create a city where they were used. He wasn’t very busy at the so he was able to oblige me.”

“I don’t know what to say” said Mike, “this is truly fantastic, and we will treasure it always.”

“The last one isn’t really a present” said Mick, “but a means of communication and a way to annoy Cisco and Harry, which is something Len enjoys.”

In the box was a little robot, the same type that Len used to send his invitations. Harlan grumbled a bit because he didn’t also get a robot, but he stopped when Uncle Len and Mick reminded him that he had seven more presents to open.

Mick brought out dessert which consisted of homemade jelly donuts, cookies, and an apple bourbon pecan cake. “My own recipes” Mick said proudly.

Lisa One brought out a dreidel and a bag of Hanukkah gilt and the two sisters got down on the floor with Harlan to play. Morgan woke up and demanded to join the game. Lisa Two held her niece on her lap, the little girl laughed at the spinning dreidel and greedily ate the bits of chocolate coins that her Aunt gave her. Harlan ended up with the biggest pile of gold coins, which he divided equally between himself, his sister and his two Aunts.

The Earth Two family decided to spend the night in the room Len and Mick had prepared for them. The sisters told them that they were going out with Cisco and his brother and then both would stay at Lisa’s place.

“I hope you’re going someplace cheaper than The Jabberwocky” said Len.

“Yes Lenny, we’re going to that place where I first met Cisco. They have Karaoke there now. I think we’re meeting up with Barry and Caitlin.” 

“You behave yourself” Leo told his sister, “remember you got a fellow at home.”

“Yes, sir” Lisa Two responded with a salute and an eye roll as the two sisters left.

“So Lisa’s got a fella” asked Mick.

“She’s been seeing Mark Mardon for the last six months” said Leo. “He has asked my permission to propose to her. He wants to pop the question on New Year’s Eve.”

“He’s a great guy” said Mike “and is really good to her. Maybe we will be using the little robot to send you guys a Save-the-Date card.”

Mike took the kids to the spare bedroom. They were asleep in seconds, Morgan in a newly purchased crib and Harlan in a junior bed. 

“They have had quite a long day” said Mike plopping down next to his husband and pulling him close.

“I almost forgot something” said Leo. He got up and fetched a bottle out of his coat pocket and poured them all glasses of Mike’s homemade apple brandy. 

“How about one more toast” Leo said as they raised their glasses high, “To family, be they across the miles or across the dimensions, its love that makes us one.”

**Author's Note:**

> This is my last story for the year. The one story I haven't done is a Len/Mick/Barry story so that will be next. Hope you enjoyed my Holiday offering and you know that kudos and comments make great holiday presents, love you all


End file.
